Fighter
by sweet-strawberry69
Summary: Sakura has changed since Tomoyo and Syaoran moved to Hong Kong. She is no longer a happy go lucky kind of girl. She’s now cold and intense.Song Fic To the Song Fighter from Xtina Christina A.. SS. Please RR, Flames Welcome.
1. Li Jet

Fighter  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, and the song Fighter is not mine. YOU HEAR ME???? IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU SUE YOU WILL NOT GET A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura has changed since Tomoyo and Syaoran moved to Hong Kong. She is no longer a happy go lucky kind of girl. She's now cold and intense. S+S. Please R+R, Flames Welcome.  
  
"Talking" ((My Notes or Sayings)) "YELLING" 'Thinking'  
  
****** Time change  
  
Gasping for breath, Sakura continued to ruthlessly punching the punching bag. It's been six years since Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong, and four years since Tomoyo's mother's job transferred to Hong Kong, taking her and Tomoyo to Hong Kong. Sakura hasn't seen her boyfriend and best friend since. They call each other often and occasionally wrote. Sakura has since never been the same. She was growing colder and colder. She rarely is found hanging with her friends, but training with a Marital Arts trainer or a Karate trainer.  
  
After all you put me through You'd think I'd despise you  
  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
  
'Cause you made me that much stronger  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, and concentrated on the punching bag. She gave it one swift kick and it went flying off its hinges. She stepped back and bowed. She was wearing black pants with a blue karate belt, and a black sports bra kinda shirt. A blond man wearing a black karate uniform also with a blue belt, who was watching the whole thing, walked up behind Sakura. "Wow Sakura, you get stronger everyday."  
  
Sakura turned rather sharply towards the man, they were standing rather close. "And you care why, Nick?" Her voice dripped with venom. She has never liked this man; Nick Mcdee is one of Japan's strongest men and in the world, and always tried to date a strong woman, Sakura for instance. The only thing Sakura could say about this man, that was a least a little nice, was that he was extremely hot. ((NOT AS HOT AS SYAORAN, NO ONE IS AS HOT AS HIM ^_^)) Nick has the bluest oceanic eyes that anyone could easily drown in, he's about 5'9, and his blond hair always had a messy look, not as messy as Syaoran's but messy.  
  
Nick frowned, and then smiled. "Ouch that hurt." He gave Sakura a look that says you-can-not-turn-me-down. "To make it up to me, do you wanna go out on a date with me tonight?"  
  
Standing at 5'7 she looked up at him and gave him an oh-please look. She rolled her eyes, "No," was the firm answer.  
  
"WHY IN THE WORLD NOT???" Nick yelled outraged. He asks Sakura out for date's everyday. She always said no. He never gets a reason out of her.  
  
Sakura looked up at Nick and smiled. "You wanna know why?" before he could answer, she kneed him straight in the gut. "I don't date weak men"  
  
Wincing and holding his stomach Nick fell backwards onto the floor. "Bitch" he muttered under his breath, massaging his stomach.  
  
"I heard that." Sakura said as she walked off towards the gyms change room. People who watched the whole exchange quickly got out of her way of the beautiful eighteen year old. Sakura's emerald eyes have grown rock hard and shows little to none emotion. She kept her hair at about shoulder length, with black streaks in it, but never had it down. Sakura always had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Sakura no longer likes pink, in fact she detests it. Her new favorite colors are black and dark blue. Her aura still is pink, but now with a blackish tinge. It's not exactly dark magic, it's just there. Kero and Yue said nothing is wrong with it. But then, why when they transform to there true form, they have a blackish tinge to them? And, why is Yukito, rude and cruel now?  
  
Ten minutes later Sakura walked out of the gym dressed in black leather pants, black halter top, and a black leather jacket that goes down to her knees. Putting on her sunglasses Sakura walked to her slick black Ford Mustang Convertible ((my dream car)), a birthday present from Syaoran, and got in. She placed the key in the ignition and roared the car to life. Placing the car in reverse, Sakura backed up. Putting the car in drive, she drove off.  
  
Well I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
Called your bluff, time is up  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
The next day at school, Sakura walked in the classroom, early, for school. She was wearing the usual school uniform; it disgusted her, because it was LIGHT blue. She revolts light blue. The uniform consisted of: a black skirt, a blue blazer jacket with the school emblem on it, a black tie, and a white button up T-shirt also with the school emblem on it. At least it had a LITTLE black. As Sakura sat down the bell rang. The rest of the class flowed into the room, followed closely by the teacher.  
  
"Alright class, settle down." The teacher, Mr. J. Summer, said idly. "I'm putting you in pairs for this project," the class groaned loudly, "And the pairs are. . . Tarzan and Jane, Jack and Rose, Joe and Rika, Chris and Sakura . . ." Sakura groaned. It figured; she hated the guy, every other female in the class envied her, he's the hottest guy in the class and most popular, but a complete ass. Chris was an exchange student from Canada. He had black hair, and grey eyes. Chris was rather weak, and short. He stood at about 5'6. So Sakura was taller then him. The class started moving toward their partners and Chris walked up to her.  
  
"Hiya, Sakura." He stated softly. His Canadian accent was clearly heard.  
  
Sakura choose not to answer him, and they started working on their project. They started working on a report about the history of the sword. Sakura perked up. This interested her. They worked for about an hour, than he popped a question. "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"No" Stated Sakura without looking up. Chris just smiled. As they were sitting side by side, he moved his hand and stated to feel Sakura up. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked bitterly.  
  
He didn't answer but continued to feel her up. That did it. Something inside snapped; Sakura was fuming now. She got up a punched him straight in the eye. He fell out of the chair he was sitting on, and flew into the desk right beside it. The whole class went dead silent, it sounded like no one was breathing; you would be able to hear a pin drop if some chose to drop one. Mr. Summer came running over and slid to a halt beside Chris. He was lying there unconscious. "What the hell Sakura?!?! Why did you punch him like that?!?!?!" Mr. Summers yelled at Sakura.  
  
"He was feeling me up that fucking bitch!!!!" Yelled Sakura, rage boiling up in her. She was massaging her knuckles. No wonder he was unconscious, that punch had hurt her hand like hell. Everyone was backing away from her in fear. No one has ever seen her like this.  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm  
  
Mr. Summers gaped openly at her. "Go to the office Miss Kinomoto." He stated steadily.  
  
She glared at him, and looked like she was going to punch him into next Tuesday, but then silently turned and walked towards the door. People backed away in fear. She walked out of the door, and slammed it as she turned towards the office.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Walking home Sakura was fuming with anger. The principle was angry and sent a note home, and wanted to she Sakura's father the next day. As she walked into the house Fujitaka and Kero greeted the girl. "Ohayo, Sakura-san"  
  
Sakura didn't answer, but handed him the note. He gave her a questioning look, and then read the note. He looked up at Sakura a said only one word. "Explain. . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Sakura was now sitting in her room doing her homework. She explained every thing to her father, and he was not happy. He didn't yell like Sakura thought he would, but that was good thing. He wasn't that mad, but was going to talk to the principle tomorrow. Sakura didn't like the thought of that. Kero, who was still downstairs, was still eating, so she was alone. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when the phone rang. She got out of bed and walked to the phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" replied a cheerful familiar voice.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Is that you?"  
  
"Hai, it's me! But it's also Syaoran-kun, and Meiling-chan!!! I'm over at their place!!! And you're on speaker phone!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Hoe. . . Ohayo Meiling-chan, Ohayo Syaoran- kun"  
  
"Ohayo," came a feminine voice. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan" came a masculine voice, that made Sakura's knees go weak. Tomoyo's voice then came through the phone, "So, Sakura-chan, what's new?"  
  
Sakura hesitated . . . unsteadily she replied "you don't wanna know"  
  
Everyone on the Hong Kong end was surprised. "What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked. His chocolate brown hair was still as messy as ever. Meiling added into the conversation, "Did something happen?" Meiling still kept her raven hair in her childish buns on either side of her head.  
  
"Yes something happened." She could hear all three take in breaths, they sounded nervous. "Here let me explain . . ."  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know, just how capable  
  
I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
After explaining what happened, they went silent. Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran don't know that Sakura has become a fighter, or that she takes special classes for fighting. They were all surprised that Sakura had punched a guy, and knocked him out. Syaoran was fuming, "That bastard was feeling you up? I'll kill him!!!"  
  
Sakura laughed, much to her dismay, she hasn't laughed in months. "Syaoran you don't have too. I think he'll stay away from me." Everyone was surprised when she said this.  
  
Tomoyo spoke up here. "Sakura you changed. You never used to ever want to hold a grudge against someone."  
  
Sakura had no answer to this. She's changed and she knew it. She was about to change the subject when Kero came flying into the room. He was practically yelling. Everyone on the phone heard what he said. "SAKURA I FEEL DARK MAGIC!!!!! WE GOT TO GO!!!!!"  
  
Sakura quickly spoke into the phone. "Look guys I got to go. . ."  
  
"We understand" Meiling replied. Syaoran spoke up. "Sakura be careful." He stressed the word be, he was really nervous about her fighting dark magic alone, this would be the first time since he left, that there was dark magic in Tomoeda. Tomoyo then hurriedly said, "Sakura call us when you get back in, ok?"  
  
"Thanks guys. I'll call you as soon as I get back." She replied quickly, and got off the phone. She turned to Kero as she grabbed her coat, "Ok, let's go."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Sakura ran to where Kero, and now her, felt a dark but a somewhat familiar aura which happened to be, where there is always magic, Penguin Park. Kero transformed and stood beside his mistress. Yue should be on her other side, but Yukito is out of town with Touya. They found a black cloaked figure facing away from them. It looked like the shadow card. Sakura called out her staff and stood ready for anything. "Who are you?" she asked calmly.  
  
The hooded figure turned to face her. Sakura was not ready for that. The figure was a man; A guy that looked just like Syaoran. The only difference was their eyes. This man's was green. Emerald green to be exact, just like hers. Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Well, hello Card Mistress." Syaoran's look alike stated.  
  
Sakura gave him a cold stare and steadily asked, "Who the hell are you, and why do you look like my boyfriend?" Sakura quickly got into a fighting stance. She was again wearing all black; black jeans, black runners, her black leather jacket that went to her knees, and a tight fitting black tank top, saying 'Don't Mess with Me' in sparkly dark blue dust.  
  
The figure smiled. "I look like Li Syaoran because, we are cousins. My name is Li Jet. You better remember that name because it won't be the last time you hear it; that's if you survive."  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide, and she shivered. This guy gave her the creeps. Before she could say or do anything, this Jet guy blasted a power ball towards Kero and Sakura. Sakura put her arms in front of her face to shield her from the attack. She felt it coming towards her, and then heard a yell. She turned towards the sound; it was Kero. "Kero-chan!!!!" Sakura yelled frightened. He was blasted into a tree, and knocked out. He returned to his hidden form. She was about to run to him when Jet teleported behind her.  
  
"Don't move" He whispered icily. He was so close to Sakura that it sent a chill down her spine. There was about 3 inches between them. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She brought her elbow up and then sent it back into Jet's stomach. She turned around and kicked him in the face in the process. He went flying back into a stone wall.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do you selfish bastard." Sakura was angry. VERY angry. She's never been this angry at someone before. There was rage boiling inside her as she walked towards Jet. "DO you wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?" She grabbed him but the cuff of his cloak and shoved him into the wall.  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
*************************************************************************** ******************* Thank You for Reading. . . . And that's it for chapter One!!!!! Please Review and Flames Welcome!!! Sweet-strawberry692003 


	2. Broken

Fighter  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, and the song Fighter is not mine. YOU HEAR ME???? IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU SUE YOU WILL NOT GET A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura has changed since Tomoyo and Syaoran moved to Hong Kong. She is no longer a happy go lucky kind of girl. She's now cold and intense. S+S. Please R+R, Flames Welcome.  
  
"Talking" ((My Notes or Sayings)) "YELLING" 'Thinking' Song ~~Flashback~~ ****** Time change  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Don't move" He whispered icily. He was so close to Sakura that it sent a chill down her spine. There was about 3 inches between them. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She brought her elbow up and then sent it back into Jet's stomach. She turned around and kicked him in the face in the process. He went flying back into a stone wall.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do you selfish bastard." Sakura was angry. VERY angry. She's never been this angry at someone before. There was rage boiling inside her as she walked towards Jet. "DO you wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?" She grabbed him but the cuff of his cloak and shoved him into the wall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Ooh, yeah, ohh  
  
Sakura pushed Jet into the wall forcefully and put her face inches away from his face. "I'm gonna kill you." Jet let out a cry of horror. This was unexpected. "Yes, that's right I'm going to kill you" she stressed on the word 'you.' "It's going to be long and painful; very painful. I'm going to kill you so slowly; you'll be begging me to stop and get it over with. And then do you know what I'm going to do?" Jet looked at her face in horror, and shook his head. "I'm gonna laugh. Yes laugh at you, who hurt one of my best friends and practically destroyed the park. And it's going to be fun; very fun, watching you whimper like a little school girl, and crying like a newborn." Just the thought of him crying brought a smile to her face. She wasn't really going to kill him, just wanted to scare the living daylights out of this guy.  
  
"Yeah well. . ." Jet started in a frightened but sure voice.  
  
"Well what, Jet? Gonna go cry to your mommy now?" giving him a look of disgust.  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I'd realize your game  
  
I heard, you're going round  
  
Playing, the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
  
"No," Jet answered back, "But I'm gonna hurt you." Before Sakura could react, he grabbed her left arm and twisted it. She cried out in pain. If he twisted it any further her arm was gonna break. And it did just that. There was a sickening crack that spread through the park. Jet let go of Sakura and pushed her back wards onto the concrete.  
  
Whimpering in pain Sakura landed on the concrete hard, but that didn't matter to her. Her arm hurt like hell and that all she felt this moment, but besides her pain, she slowly got up and walked towards Jet; acting tough, and like she felt no pain. "So Jet," Jet looked very smug and gave her an evil smirk; he saw right through her little act. Grasping her staff in her good arm she spoke again. "You think you won? Well you're wrong." Only about a foot away from Jet, she shoved the 'star' part of the staff into his stomach.  
  
Jet's eyes grew to about double the normal size and fell to his knees. Sakura pulled her staff back. Jet looked up at the eighteen year old, and whispered under his breath, "We'll see each other again." He teleported away from the park.  
  
Sakura stood standing there staring at the place where Jet had just been. Sakura de-transformed her staff to the hidden form, and was jerked from her thoughts when she heard Kero flying up to her. "Sakura where is that guy, Li Jey or whatever his name is?" He spoke landing on her left shoulder. Sakura cried out in pain again, and Kero got off her shoulder in alarm. "Sakura what's wrong? Did Jet do anything to you?" Asked Kero, clearly concerned and worried for his mistress. It takes a lot to make her cry out in pain.  
  
Sakura turned to face Kero, and gave him a very weak smile, that shown pain. Holding her left arm, that was a little off angle, she whispered "He broke my arm."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Fujitaka was sitting in the hospital's waiting room, doing what the room was called; waiting. He couldn't believe Sakura broke her arm in a 'magic' thing. He knew magic had all kinds of dangers but, his little girl is now hurt because of it. Fujitaka's opinion of magic was growing less and less in favor of it. He remembered how he felt when she came home. . . .  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Fujitaka was working in the kitchen making a wonderful dinner for: Kero, Sakura, and himself. As he looked out the window, he saw Sakura and Kero returning home from the 'battle.' Smiling to himself, he heard the door open and shut. "Sakura-san, Kero-chan, dinner's ready." He called out to the pair. Sakura came in with a look of pain on her face. Kero was flying beside her, looking worried. Taking one look of his daughter, he knew something was wrong. "Sakura-san, what's wrong?"  
  
Kero turned to him and mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry Kero-chan, what did you say?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
Kero looked him right in the eye and said, "The guy we were fighting, Li Jet, broke her arm."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Sakura was sitting in the emergency room waiting for the result of the x-ray they took of her arm. She couldn't believe Jet broke her arm, and she was mad at herself for crying out the way she did. The doctor had given her some pain killers to dull the pain, and it was working. Sakura felt very little pain; the only down side was that it was making her a little drowsy. She thought back to the fight, and Li Jet. Sakura's eyes bulged suddenly. She was supposed to call Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling when she got home. She completely forgot. They must be very worried. Again Sakura was jerked from her thoughts when the doctor, her father, and Kero came in. Kero was being carried by Fujitaka.  
  
The doctor smiled at Sakura, then frowned. "Miss Kinomoto your arm is broken in three places." He put the x-ray photo on the light board. ((I HAVE NO I DEA WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE CALLED!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE THEY CALLED?????? HELP ME!!!!!!!)) He pointed to three breaks in the arm. "Two of these fractures are very tiny, but the other fracture is huge. You're most likely going to be wearing a cast on you arm for about two weeks ((I know that's not long, but hey))."  
  
"Two weeks?!?!?!" Sakura cried out. "I won't be able to do anything for TWO WEEKS?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Miss Kinomoto." The doctor sighed. He knew Sakura was an active girl. This was really going to puncture her life.  
  
*************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Everyone left the hospital two hours later. Sakura had her arm up in a sling and was not looking or talking to anybody. While driving home, Fujitaka kept looking at his daughter in concern. He decided to start convocation with her. "I called Touya-kun and Yukito-san. They said that they would be here in the mourning."  
  
Sakura looked up at her dad. "Why did you do that, Otou-san?"  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "They needed to know." That's all he said.  
  
Sakura nodded slightly. Another thought struck her. "I have to call Tomoyo- chan, Syaoran-kun, and Meiling-chan when we get back."  
  
Fujitaka gave her a questioning glance, while Kero nodded from where he was sitting. "Sakura-chan was talking to them on the phone, before we went out to fight this Li guy." That answered his unasked question.  
  
"Sakura you shouldn't call them this late. It's around one in the morning in Hong Kong." Fujitaka replied turning his gaze to the road. Sakura decided not to answer. She turned to look out the window, watching the lights go by in the dark night.  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
'Cause you're wanting to haunt me  
  
But that won't work anymore  
  
No more, uh uh, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how, to be this way now  
  
And never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
When the trio arrived home, Sakura and Kero headed up to her room, after biding Fujitaka a good night. When they walking into her room, Sakura grabbed her cell phone and checked for messages. There were 27 messages, all from the Hong Kong gang. Listening through them she decided to call them; after all the last message said they would be waiting up to hear from her.  
  
Dialing the Syaoran's cell phone number, she waited for someone to pick up. After the third ring, Syaoran picked up the phone and ask, "Hello, Sakura?" worry was clearly heard.  
  
Sakura laughed. She answered sweetly, "Yep, it's me Shaoran-kun."  
  
Relief spread across the eighteen year old male, hearing from the love of his life calling him after a battle. "Sakura I'm gonna put you on speaker phone, alright?" Before she could answer, he did just that.  
  
"Sakura?" Meiling's and Tomoyo's voice rang through the phone. Worry, relief, and tiredness was noticeably heard in their voices. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer that question right at first. "I'm sorry I took so long to call you back." It's been five hours since she ran out to the so called battle.  
  
"Where were you?" Meiling's annoyed but worried voice rang through.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and spoke into the phone. "I was where we felt magic, and then in the hospital."  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Three voices rand clearly through the phone. Sakura held the phone an arms length away from her ear and winced.  
  
"CALM DOWN!!!!!!" she yelled into the phone. Everyone on the other side of the phone shut up at once. "I'll explain everything. . . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Sakura explained everything, from her taking fighting lessons, Li Jet, her broken arm, detention, everything. This took about an hour. Good thing school was out for the summer, (Sakura's taking a little summer school, to upgrade her math, with what she thought was a bad grade A-) because they were going to be on the phone for along time.  
  
There was a long silence after her speech.  
  
Syaoran's heart leap to his throat; Sakura broke her arm in a battle, and he wasn't there to help her. Guilt sprang up in his stomach, and he was clearly worried about his girlfriend. He couldn't help but feel responsible. But what was with these fighting lessons she taking???  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went to about a third bigger then their normal size. Sakura had changed so much since she left Tomoeda. Meiling was impressed. 'Boy,' she thought, 'Sakura's getting more like me everyday.'  
  
Meiling decided to say this. "Sakura, you're getting more like me everyday."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Tomoyo sprang a question. "I know this is wrong time to ask this, but are you coming?" She was given weird looks from Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura was confused. "OH!!!" after another second pause, she continued. "Yeah, I am! Otou-san said I could, and I have a few job applications and interviews there too."  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran and Meiling asked.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Hohohoho" Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura sweat dropped. But Tomoyo answered anyway. "Well since we're done school, Sakura and I are going to move in together. We had this planed since we were five. So Sakura's moving to Hong Kong!"  
  
A stunning silence followed her words.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
That's it for Chapter two. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Exams, sickness, and life were getting in the way. But my next chapter will be up soon I promise!!!!  
  
Preview for chapter three:  
  
Running hand in hand towards the woods, Sakura and Syaoran stopped dead. There was someone or something heading towards them. They continued walking towards the woods. But, when they were close enough to see what that thing was, Sakura let out a gasp of horror and gripped Syaoran's hand tightly. It was Li Jet.  
  
Please R+R and flames are welcome! ^_^ Sweet-strawberry692003 


	3. Dreams

Fighter  
  
Hello! I updated ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, and the song Fighter is not mine. YOU HEAR ME???? IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU SUE YOU WILL NOT GET A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura has changed since Tomoyo and Syaoran moved to Hong Kong. She is no longer a happy go lucky kind of girl. She's now cold and intense. S+S. Please R+R, Flames Welcome.  
  
~*~*~*~Thank-You List~*~*~*~  
  
Yu Yuan: There I updated ^_^  
  
Helen: Yes, there will be some E/T (I think any way) there might  
not be a lot of it, but there will be some. That's alright that you  
don't like, Li Jet. I don't really either and he's my own character!  
^_~  
  
EmeraldBlossom: I wrote more!  
  
Hey, it's none of your business on what my name is: Nice name. And  
yes, I wrote more.  
  
Sakura Potato: You love my story? *Blushes* Aww gee. . . . Thanks.  
And I love the song Fighter too!  
  
Pinku_Wakusei: Here's Chapter three! Hope you like it!  
  
Ria: I added Chapter three! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Talking"  
  
((My Notes or Sayings))  
  
"YELLING"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Song  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
****** Time change  
  
Last Time:  
  
Sakura turned to face Kero, and gave him a very weak smile, that shown pain. Holding her left arm, that was a little off angle, she whispered "He broke my arm."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tomoyo laughed. "Hohohoho" Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura sweat dropped. But Tomoyo answered anyway. "Well since we're done school, Sakura and I are going to move in together. We had this planned since we were five. So Sakura's moving to Hong Kong!"  
  
A stunning silence followed her words.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Uh, yeah. . . . Since yesterday was my last day in school, besides my exam tomorrow, I'll be seeing you soon! " Sakura said into the phone.  
  
Tomoyo, unaware of the awkward silence on her end, asked sweetly, "So when are you coming, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Um. . . ." Sakura thought about that for a moment. "I'm coming the day after I get my cast off, I think. That should be around the end of July."  
  
The two Li's stayed silent, but Tomoyo kept talking. "So, I'll have one of my chauffeurs come and pick you out then!"  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo-chan." She yawned widely. "Sorry, I have to go; I have an exam tomorrow afternoon"  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo answered, all three said "Ja Ne, Sakura-chan"  
  
"Yeah, Whatever." Sakura hung up. Again yawning, she got up and hopped into bed, and was soon fast asleep.  
  
*************************************************************************** *******************  
  
A girl with silky brown hair ran down the dirt road. There were angry people running after her yelling "Traitor!", "You can't run forever!", and "Murderer!"  
  
"I didn't murder anyone" yelled the girl of eighteen, over her shoulder, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. She came to a complete stop when she reached the edge of the island, and stared down the cliff to the raging water below. Slightly alarmed, she slowly turned around to face the group of people around her. "I didn't kill anyone!" she yelled again. Anger was growing in her stomach. And rage was clearly seen in her eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Sakura woke with a start. Sakura gasped trying to remember the dream. But, her mind was a total blank. "What the fuck?" she mumbled to herself. She sighed, figured the dream was unimportant, and got up to get ready for her last day of summer school, and school in general. She would usually take a shower, but with a cast on, that's almost imposable. You're not supposed to get a cast wet, because it would turn practically to mush. She walked to her closet and took out her school uniform. For some reason she smiled at it. This was the last day, she would ever wear it. And she sighed because of it. Sakura wouldn't admit it to her self, but she was going to miss the little uniform. She changed into the uniform with some difficulty, with having a broken arm and all. Turning to the mirror, she tried to do her hair up the best she could with only one hand. Seeing that she wouldn't get her hair in the usual ponytail, she left it down. This was the first time in about four years she kept it down.  
  
Sakura smiled at the mirror seeing her reflection, but then frowned. Looking into her own eyes, she notice something she hadn't seen in four years; the sparkle of love, laughter, and happiness. Sakura closed her eyes, and gently shook her head. For some reason, she was changing, and she knew it. But that didn't mean she liked it. Sakura had grown to just be cold and intense with any struggle, or thinking about it. In the beginning, it was very hard for Sakura, making her self distant with her friends, but now she did automatically. But after the fight with Jet, and now knowing that she was going to see Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling in about two weeks, it became hard again to be like; she was for that past four years.  
  
Sighing at her reflection, she turned and walked out of the room. Heading down stairs for breakfast, she stopped hearing voices other then her father's and Kero's. Sakura smiled when she relised who they were, then mentally hit her self for smiling. Continuing her walk into the kichen, she called out, "Ohayo, Otou-san, Kero-chan."  
  
"What forgot about us kaijou?" Asked a tall young man, with dark brown hair.  
  
"Onni-chan! Yukito-san!" she smiled at them in turn. "And Sakura no kaijou!" kicking Touya in the shin.  
  
As Touya cursed under his breath, Yukito went and hugged Sakura. Sakura blinked and awkwardly hugged back. Hugging is difficult if you can't use on of your arms. "I'm sorry Sakura-san that I wasn't there for you. Me and my other self our blaming ourselves for your injury." Yukito spoke softly, and his voice was filled with worry, remorse, and blame for themselves.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and merely stated "It wasn't your fault." Seeing that he was still angry with himself, she continued. "It wasn't your fault that you weren't there. It was my fault for letting my guard down, or that Li Jet broke my arm. It's his entire fault, not yours, so cheer up!"  
  
Yukito smiled down at her, and then gave her another hug.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** Later that night Sakura was sitting in her room thinking about her test. Her math exam went quiet well. Sakura was sure she passed it, but she was worried by how much. If she had earned an A on the exam, she would be qualified to work practically anywhere. She was so advanced in her school work; she didn't have to go to college. Go figure.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Sakura walked slowly into the gym, where she was having exams. She was allowed back into the school, because her father had talked to the principle about the little "scene" between her and Chris, and had decided that it was Chris's fault, not Sakura's. Everyone was surprise to see her wearing a cast. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi, walked over and asked what happened.  
  
Sakura smiled up at them, and they looked very surprised. "I fell down the stairs." She stated simply. "Guys, I'm sorry about everything that's been happening, for the past four years. I was just mad, and upset about Syaoran, moving then Tomoyo."  
  
Chiharu smiled down at her friend. "We forgive you" Sakura was given a big group hug for the three girls.  
  
"Did you know that hugging was invented by . . ." Takashi started.  
  
"TAKASHI" the four girls yelled.  
  
~~~~End Flash Back~~~~  
  
Smiling slightly, she hopped and bed, and fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
A girl with silky brown hair ran down the dirt road. There were angry people running after her yelling "Traitor!", "You can't run forever!", and "Murderer!"  
  
"I didn't murder anyone" yelled the girl of eighteen, over her shoulder, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. She came to a complete stop when she reached the edge of the island, and stared down the cliff to the raging water below. Slightly alarmed, she slowly turned around to face the group of people around her. "I didn't kill anyone!" she yelled again. Anger was growing in her stomach. And rage was clearly seen in her eyes.  
  
"Yes you killed someone," One man with green hair stated. His black eyes glared at her. He took a step forward.  
  
The girl jumped into a fighting stance. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" she yelled at the man.  
  
The man with green hair smirked and jumped into a fighting stance as well. "We'll see" he whispered and he charged the girl with emerald eyes.  
  
The girl jump kicked the guy sending him flying. Smirking she ran after him, and when he landed, jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Two weeks passed quite quickly and quietly beside the stupid dreams Sakura kept having dreams, that she couldn't remember, but she Sakura got her cast off, dreams, or no dreams. Her arm was as good as new. Sakura smiled as she seen the day she would arrive in Hong Kong, was Syaoran's birthday. Sakura packed her things, and bid goodbye to her family. Sakura smiled as she boarded the plane, wearing a dark green tank top, and black Capri's with high heels sandals. She was on her way to Hong Kong. Sakura couldn't believe it. That day she was going to see her best friend, but most importantly she was going to see her boyfriend, Syaoran.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER!!!!! I'M SO SORRY. BUT O HAD TO UP DATE OR I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AWHILE, AND SORRY THE PREVIEW FROM LAST CHAPTER WILL HAVE TO BE FOR CHAPTER FOUR!  
  
Ok, that's enough yelling for now. I know the chapter was short, but I don't think, I'll be able to update for like three weeks!!!! So I thought I would up date now. . . . And sorry that I have made it short to the point about the two weeks Sakura had her cast on. I didn't really know what to put. _;;;;;  
  
Sweet-strawberry692003  
  
Preview for chapter four:  
  
Running hand in hand towards the woods, Sakura and Syaoran stopped dead. There was someone or something heading towards them. They continued walking towards the woods. But, when they were close enough to see what that thing was, Sakura let out a gasp of horror and gripped Syaoran's hand tightly. It was Li Jet. 


	4. Fighting

Fighter  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had this chapter all written up, and then my stupid internet went on the fritz. And when I finally could get on the net, I found out someone deleted my chapter (and the whole story, and everything else). AND NOW THE INTERNET IS ON THE FRITZ AGAIN!!!!!!! I'M SO MAD. So I have to rewrite EVERYTHING from scratch. Summary, dream, disclaimer, everything is from scratch now. This isn't as good as the first one I wrote for this chapter. SO SORRY. Oh and in one of the other chapters I said Sakura would be arriving in Hong Kong, the day of Syaoran's birthday. That was a mistake. It gonna be July 31 she arrives.   
  
Disclaimer: CCS IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME??????? IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU SUE, YOU WILL NOT GET A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura has changed since Syaoran and Tomoyo moved to Hong Kong. She's no longer a happy go lucky kind of girl; she's now cold and intense. Song Fic to the song Fighter sung from X-Tina (Christina A). S+S Please R+R, Flames Welcome  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"YELLING"  
  
**** Time change  
  
Song  
  
((My Notes or Sayings))  
  
~*~*~Thank-You List~*~*~  
  
Luna-*star: I'm wrote more  
  
Akennea: I can up date now ^_^  
  
Black Star Devil: I updated  
  
Sakura Potato: Thank you for reviewing again!  
  
Kelly: I don't know if he dies yet. I'm thinking about it!  
  
Ria: I uploaded the chapter, but it was that soon _  
  
Helen: I know the chapter was boring, hopefully this one is better!  
  
Moezy-chan: Thank-you, and I'll try!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress: Wow, I like your name. It is weird to see Sakura like that. _  
  
Sakura-jr17: I wrote more!  
  
Sugar & Spice: You're on my list!  
  
Last Time  
  
Two weeks passed quite quickly and quietly beside the stupid dreams Sakura kept having dreams, that she couldn't remember, but she Sakura got her cast off, dreams, or no dreams. Her arm was as good as new. Sakura smiled as she seen the day she would arrive in Hong Kong was soon approaching. Sakura packed her things, and bid goodbye to her family. Sakura smiled as she boarded the plane, wearing a dark green tank top, and black Capri's with high heels sandals. She was on her way to Hong Kong. Sakura couldn't believe it. That day she was going to see her best friend, but most importantly she was going to see her boyfriend, Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat silently on the plane, staring out of the window. She was trying to keep herself entertained. Sakura was afraid to fall asleep. If she fell asleep, she would most likely have that dream she could never remember, and when she has that dream, she usually talks out in her sleep. Sakura sighed and reached into her back pack and pulled out her disc-man. Putting in a mixed CD, she sat back and silently closed her eyes. Much to her own dismay, she fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A girl with silky brown hair ran down the dirt road. There were angry people running after her yelling "Traitor!", "You can't run forever!", and "Murderer!"  
  
"I didn't murder anyone" yelled the girl of eighteen, over her shoulder, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. She came to a complete stop when she reached the edge of the island, and stared down the cliff to the raging water below. Slightly alarmed, she slowly turned around to face the group of people around her. "I didn't kill anyone!" she yelled again. Anger was growing in her stomach. And rage was clearly seen in her eyes.  
  
"Yes you killed someone," One man with green hair stated. His black eyes glared at her. He took a step forward.  
  
The girl jumped into a fighting stance. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" she yelled at the man.  
  
The man with green hair smirked and jumped into a fighting stance as well. "We'll see" he whispered and he charged the girl with emerald eyes.  
  
The girl jump kicked the guy sending him flying. Smirking she ran after him, and when he landed, jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Standing up, she smirked down at the guy, "I didn't kill anyone, you know."  
  
The guy smirked and the next thing the eighteen year old was on the ground beside him. Rolling on top of the girl, he pinned her to the ground, and put his mouth beside her ear and whispered "I know you didn't, but everyone else believes you did."  
  
His voice sent shivers down the girls back. "Then why did you say I murdered someone?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you reacted, and I wanted you to myself."   
  
"To yourself? What do you mean?" The girl questioned.   
  
With his mouth still at the girl's ear, he answered. "I'm jealous of Master Li because he has your love, and all the power that he doesn't want."  
  
The girl's emerald eyes flashed and she tried to say something. "That's why . . ." She was silenced by the guy's lips on her own.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up suddenly. "Holy Shit," she whispered silently. That was the first time that she remembered the dream. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching her, she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a sleeping Kero. Gently poking him in the stomach, Kero woke up.  
  
"Wazza matter? Are we being attacked?"  
  
Laughing Sakura answered, "No we aren't being attacked. I just want to tell you about this dream. . ."   
  
Before Sakura was able to tell Kero about the dream, the pilot came on over the intercom, waking everyone up. Sakura hastily shoved Kero back into her back pack. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now arriving to our destination: Hong Kong. Will you please bring you seat into the up right position and put any on board package under the seat in front of you. Welcome back to all that live here, and to those that out visiting, please enjoy your stay, and have a safe journey home. Thank-you for flying with China Airlines, and we hope to be seeing you again soon."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Walking silently out of the plane onto gate 11B, Sakura started looking for her ride. Spotting it, her jaw fell open.   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" came Tomoyo's voice. She was waving one of her arms frantically and of course, in the other hand was her trusty video camera. Sweat dropping, Sakura walked over.   
  
As Sakura neared, Tomoyo ran forward and gave her best friend a hug. "Sakura, it's been so long. . ."  
  
"Hai, I know Tomoyo-chan. It's good to see you again." Replied Sakura as she returned the hug. Pulling away, Sakura looked at the other two people who were standing there.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling called out and Sakura was wrapped in another hug.  
  
"Ohayo, Meiling-chan. It's good to see you again." Again, pulling away from the hug, Sakura looked at the other person who she hadn't seen in six years. Her heart melted and her knees went weak when he smiled at her. He walked up and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Ohayo, Sakura." Syaoran's deep voice whispered gently into her ear.   
  
With shivers running down her spine, she whispered back, "I missed you so much Syaoran-kun." She pulled rather reluctantly out of the hug.  
  
"Geez, Sakura," Sakura turned and looked at Meiling, "Just by looking at you I can tell you changed."   
  
A blush crept up Sakura's cheeks and she couldn't think of a reply to that. "Hoe. . ."  
  
Sensing Sakura's discomfort, Tomoyo changed the subject. "Come on; let's go get Sakura's stuff."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hopping into the front seat of Syaoran's Dodge Viper, Sakura turned around and asked, "So Tomoyo, where are we staying?"  
  
"Well," Tomoyo replied. "The apartment isn't finished yet. Otherwise, we would be staying there." Tomoyo pointed out the window at a rather large building. "So we're staying and Meiling-chan's and Syaoran-kun's place. That is, until they also move out."  
  
"Hoe?"   
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "We're moving out when you guys move into your apartment. Meiling is moving in with her boyfriend," Sakura turned to look at her. Meiling's face was rather red. "And I'm moving in with Eriol."  
  
"Eriol? Is he here too?" A surprised Sakura asked.  
  
"No he's not." Tomoyo replied. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Seeing this, Sakura smirked. "He's arriving in a day or two."  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET?" A hungry Kero burst out of Sakura's backpack, looking rather angry.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura walked into the room that she was going to be staying in, until the apartment was ready. It was like it was made for her. The floor was covered with a luxurious light blue carpet, the walls were a navy blue with black, red, and silver stripes, directly in front of the door on the opposite side was a large window, surrounded with light blue curtains, with a great view of the Li's garden, a queen size bed was pressed against the middle of right side wall, the quilt was black with cherry blossoms on it, in the corner was a large oak writing desk that had a vase of cherry blossoms on it, on the left wall was a large dresser, to the right of the dresser was a door to a rather large walk in closet, on the right of the dresser was a door to her own bathroom. Smiling slightly Sakura started to unpack her things.  
  
After unpacking, Sakura showered and changed into a pair of black stretchy pants, with silver stripes down the outer leg, and a black tank top, also with silver stripes, she also left her down. She stood there staring out of the window at the island. She was so memorized in her thoughts, she never noticed Syaoran open the door and walkup behind her. Smiling slightly Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "Whacha looking at?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
Startled Sakura looked over at Syaoran. Smiling, she leaned against her boyfriend and whispered, "The Island. This island is so beautiful."   
  
"You can tell at night?"  
  
Laughing, Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Not really, but hey."  
  
Syaoran smiled at the girl in his arms, and leaned in towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Mentally smiling, Sakura kissed back turning their sweet kiss into a passionate one.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ten minutes later, the duo walked out of Sakura's bedroom and walked down stairs. Sakura was going to meet Syaoran's family. Hopefully they liked her. They turned into what looked like the living room, and there stood Syaoran's family.  
  
"Sakura, this is my mother Yelen," he said pointing to a beautiful woman. Sakura bowed in respect. "My four sisters: Fanfren, Xiefia, Fiemie, and Fuutie." Sakura again bowed in respect.  
  
The four sisters came up and gave Sakura a hug. Then came Yelen. She also hugged Sakura. She gently whispered, "It's good to finally meet you."  
  
"You too Mrs. Li."  
  
Smiling Yelen pulled back. "Alright since Sakura is now here, I say we should have a match between Syaoran and Sakura! Who agrees?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura sweat dropped. She didn't want to have a match, but it seemed like she will have to.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After changing into her "fighting" uniform (the black pants and black bra kinda shirt) Sakura stood in a fighting ring, face Syaoran. He was wearing a red mussel shirt and black pants. ((Imagine how hot he looks ^_^)) Both of them of them jumped into a fighting stance. "So what are the rules?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Anything goes, even magic." Syaoran replied. He also didn't want to fight Sakura, but he had no choice.   
  
Every one was standing on a balcony that went around the ring. Tomoyo of course had her video camera out. "This should be interesting" stated Meiling. Yelen smiled and stared down at the two.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood there for a minute, then the both teleported. The next thing you knew, the appeared here and there, always it seemed to be defending from each others attack. This went on for about five minutes. "OH, this isn't getting anywhere" Sakura stated as she jumped back. Both were gasping for breath. She took out a Sakura Card and without calling out her staff, summoned it. "SWORD!"  
  
How could this man I though I knew  
  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
  
Could only see the good in you  
  
Pretended not to see the truth  
  
You tried to hide your lies  
  
  
  
Gripping her sword, Syaoran's eyes, along with everyone else's went rather large. 'When was she able to summon the cards without the staff?' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Aw well.' Syaoran too, summoned a sword.  
  
Sakura jumped into a stance, as did Syaoran. After standing there for a minute or two, too everyone's surprise, Syaoran charged Sakura. Sakura quickly defended herself from the attack. Smiling at Syaoran she pushed him back, and they took a stance with there sword touching.   
  
Sakura's along with everyone else's eyes grew wide. A dark aura filled the arena. Kero transformed and flew down to Sakura. "Sakura that's the same aura as two weeks ago!" Every one gasped. Sakura jumped back and de-transformed her sword in to the staff.  
  
Sakura started frantically looking around. "I know Kero-chan." Sakura scanned the left of her, and seeing nothing, she turn around to look behind her; big mistake. Her face was met by a punch, by no other then Li Jet, but he teleported right after.   
  
Tomoyo screamed and watched Sakura fall backwards. "No SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
Sakura slowly sat up and put her hand to her right eye. Syaoran ran to her and put his arm across her shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura took her hand off her eye. Tomoyo again screamed, and everyone else drew breath. Her eye had a red mark right around her eye, and was steadily turning purple, but not swelling. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura stood up with a little help from Syaoran, and turned to look at him. "Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura. Who was that?"  
  
Sakura had no time to answer. Sakura pushed Syaoran down onto the ground with her on top. Not a second too soon. A firey power ball flew over top of them, and hit a wall. Screams erupted in the arena. Sakura looked up; as did Syaoran. Jet stood there smiling like a manic. Sakura quickly stood up. Syaoran stood up beside her. "What do you want Li?" gasps ran through the crowd. 'Li?' ran through everyone's head, but not Sakura's or Kero's.   
  
Disguise yourself  
  
Through living in denial  
  
But in the end you'll see  
  
You, won't, stop, me  
  
"So you remember me." He looked around the crowd and grinned. "Yes my last name is Li, and I was once from the Li-clan." Everyone had horrified expressions on their faces. He looked back at Sakura as he summoned a sword. "Again, Sakura, or should I say Card Mistress? I will be back for the cards." Before he teleported her threw the sword at her. Sakura simply raised her hand and the sword stopped in its tracks.  
  
I am a fighter and I  
  
(I'm a fighter)  
  
I ain't gon' stop  
  
(I ain't gon' stop)  
  
There is no turning back  
  
I've had enough, yeah...  
  
Sakura stood there, with the sword in her hand, scowling at where Jet last stood. Shaking her head, Sakura turned on her heel and left the arena.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
You know, I'm gonna stop giving previews for the next chapter, cause I never keep them _.  
  
Aw well.  
  
That's it for chapter 4!  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
Please R+R and Flames are Welcome!  
  
Sweet_strawberry692003 


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: CCS IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME??????? IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
IF YOU SUE, YOU WILL NOT GET A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura has changed since Syaoran and Tomoyo moved to Hong Kong. She's no longer  
  
a happy go lucky kind of girl; she's now cold and intense. Song Fic to the song Fighter sung from  
  
X-Tina (Christina A). S+S Please R+R, Flames Welcome  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"YELLING"  
  
**** Time change  
  
Song  
  
((My Notes or Sayings))  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
aalewis   
  
Lugia-mew   
  
helen   
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress   
  
ERI21   
  
Silver Kitsune Light   
  
luna-*star2   
  
Akennea   
  
Black Star Devil   
  
Sakura Potato   
  
Kelly  
  
Ria   
  
moezy-chan   
  
Sakura-jr17  
  
Sugar & Spice   
  
Black Star Devil 2003-07-07   
  
EmeraldBlossom   
  
Hey, it's none of your buisness on what my name is   
  
Pinku_Wakusei   
  
Last Time:  
  
"So you remember me." He looked around the crowd and grinned. "Yes my last name is  
  
Li, and I was once from the Li-clan." Everyone had horrified expressions on their faces. He  
  
looked back at Sakura as he summoned a sword. "Again, Sakura, or should I say Card Mistress? I  
  
will be back for the cards." Before he teleported, he threw the sword at her. Sakura simply raised  
  
her hand and the sword stopped in its tracks.  
  
Sakura stood there, with the sword in her hand, scowling at where Jet last stood. Shaking  
  
her head, Sakura turned on her heel and left the arena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*  
  
Everyone stood there watching Sakura leave with wide eyes. Kero also stared after her as  
  
well, and then de-transformed and followed her out.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sakura walked into her room and threw the sword to the ground. She sighed and jumped  
  
onto her bed. 'Why did I come here? I'm only putting everyone in danger.' Kero then flew into the  
  
room. "Sakura what's wrong, why did you leave like that?"  
  
"Kero, I don't even know why I'm here. I shouldn't have come! Li Jet wants me not,  
  
anyone else, and I'm putting everyone in danger!"  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
Sakura looked up in surprise. "Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran was standing, or should I say  
  
leaning in the door way. Kero, seeing Syaoran, left and whispered, "Gaki." As he passed through  
  
the door way.   
  
Syaoran closed the door, and walked over and sat down beside Sakura on the bed. "Is that  
  
what you think?" he repeated, looking at her. "That you're putting all of us in danger?" Sakura  
  
nodded her head and looked down. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Sakura turned to look at him. "Jet is after me, not you, not kero, me. He's after me. He  
  
said so himself, and he'll do anything to get at me. He'll kill you or anyone I love." Tears started  
  
to form in her eyes. "I just don't want anyone hurt because of me!" She looked away, and stared  
  
down on the floor.   
  
Syaoran smiled slightly. He pushed Sakura's hair out of her face and whispered. "And we  
  
don't want you to get hurt." Sakura again turned to look at him. "Sakura, I would willingly put  
  
myself in danger for you. Living without you is a life I'm not willing to live." Syaoran smiled,  
  
and gently wiped away Sakura's tears and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She whispered, her head buried in his chest. "I just don't want you hurt."   
  
Syaoran pulled out of the hug, and looked into Sakura's eyes. "I won't get hurt, all right?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I can't say the same for me." She said, touching her eye. It was starting to  
  
throb, and bruise.  
  
Syaoran frowning slightly and gently ran his fingers across it, then gently kissed it.   
  
"Is that all I get?" Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"No." Smiling Syaoran leant in and gave Sakura a passionate kiss.   
  
A minute later, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. "That's better."   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked downstairs to the main room, where everyone was sitting.  
  
Seeing the couple enter, Tomoyo jumped up and ran to Sakura and pulled her into a hug. "Are  
  
you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine, Tomoyo." Tomoyo pulled her over to the couch, and made her sit down.  
  
Yelen, and an Elder named, Li Daisuke, watched her carefully. The elder then asked,  
  
"Who is the Li guy, that appeared here tonight?"  
  
Sakura looked up in surprise, she stared coldly at him for a moment then spoke. "His  
  
name is Li Jet. He was wearing the same cloak today, as he was on the day he broke my arm. So  
  
you didn't see his appearance."  
  
"What does he look like?" Yelen asked.  
  
Sakura was silent, so Kero answered. "Just like the Gaki here." pushing his head toward  
  
Syaoran. "There was only one difference. His eyes."  
  
"They were green." Sakura spoke up. "They were the exact same green as mine."  
  
Everyone's eyes grew wide. "When I asked how he looked like Syaoran, he said they were  
  
cousins. Then he said he was from the Li clan earlier. I don't know what to think about him."  
  
Silence followed her words.  
  
"Do you know anything else about him?" The elder asked lightly.  
  
Sakura looked up, and gazed coldly into his eyes. After a moment she adverted her gaze,  
  
and took a breath. "He's after me, and the cards. You probably guessed that. And he's extremely  
  
powerful. He can throw power balls, as you saw, but they can be a lot more powerful the one he  
  
threw today."  
  
  
  
The elder's eyes grew wide. 'If this guy is as tough as this girl says, we're in big trouble.'  
  
He thought desperately.  
  
"Yeah, I'm as though as the Card Mistress says, or even stronger." Everyone turned in  
  
shock. Li Jet stood by the window leaning slightly on the window frame. He wasn't wearing his  
  
cloak, so everyone saw what her truly looked like. "Did ya miss me?"   
  
Everyone stood up, and all that can fight took a stance. "What do you want?" Sakura  
  
stated, ready for anything.  
  
"Well . . . " Jet smiled and snapped his fingers. About twenty people, or demons, you  
  
couldn't tell, appeared. "How about your cards? Nah., about a nice good fight?" Smirking he  
  
yelled out, "Charge!" The demons charged and started to attack everyone. Strangely none attack  
  
Sakura. She soon found out why. "Well hello, Cherry Blossom."  
  
Sakura turned sharply and came face to face with Jet. She simply smiled and started to  
  
attack. She sent a high kick to the face, but Jet caught her leg. Sakura smirked, and twisted so her  
  
other leg came flying and wiped him across the face. Jet stumbled, and let go of Sakura.   
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
(Oh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
She landed softly on her knees, and quickly got up, and jumped into another series of  
  
attacks. Swiftly Jet dodged her attacks, while throwing some of his own, which Sakura easily  
  
dodged. Jumping back Jet sent another flaming power ball attack. "SHIELD" Sakura quickly yelled out. The blue flame attack was rebounded upon Jet, who tried to dodge it. He yelled out, and brought his arms to protect his face from the flames. The power ball met up with him. For some reason, this struck one of Sakura's heartstrings, but she payed no attention to it.  
  
Gasping for breath, Jet fell to his knees. His clothes were smoking, and he had burns down his muscular arms and on his handsome face. Sakura's eyes grew wide, and she put a hand to her mouth. 'Why is this effecting me so much?' she thought silently. She watched as he struggled to get up, and summoned a sword. Sakura's eyes widened, and also summoned a sword. Jet scowled at Sakura, and started to attack. She quickly blocked his sword, but not his leg. A swift kick to the stomach sent Sakura flying into a wall.   
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. His anger snapped, and he quickly went after Jet.  
  
Wincing in pain, Sakura tried to get up, but it hurt too much. Sakura glanced up, to find Jet and Syaoran going at it. That was the last thing she saw.  
  
Thought I would forget (thought I)  
  
I remember (ohh)  
  
'Cause I remember (ohh)  
  
I remember  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A girl with silky brown hair ran down the dirt road. There were angry people running  
  
after her yelling "Traitor!", "You can't run forever!", and "Murderer!"  
  
"I didn't murder anyone," yelled the girl of eighteen, over her shoulder, her emerald eyes  
  
flashing dangerously. She came to a complete stop when she reached the edge of the island, and  
  
stared down the cliff to the raging water below. Slightly alarmed, she slowly turned around to  
  
face the group of people around her. "I didn't kill anyone!" she yelled again. Anger was growing  
  
in her stomach. And rage was clearly seen in her eyes.  
  
"Yes you killed someone," One man with green hair stated. His black eyes glared at her. He  
  
took a step forward.  
  
The girl jumped into a fighting stance. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" she yelled at  
  
the man.  
  
The man with green hair smirked and jumped into a fighting stance as well. "We'll see"  
  
he whispered and he charged the girl with emerald eyes.  
  
The girl jump kicked the guy sending him flying. Smirking she ran after him, and when  
  
he landed, jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Standing up, she smirked down at the guy, "I  
  
didn't kill anyone, you know."  
  
The guy smirked and the next thing the eighteen-year-old was on the ground beside him.  
  
Rolling on top of the girl, he pinned her to the ground, and put his mouth beside her ear and  
  
whispered "I know you didn't, but everyone else believes you did."  
  
His voice sent shivers down the girls back. "Then why did you say I murdered someone?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you reacted, and I wanted you to myself."   
  
"To yourself? What do you mean?" The girl questioned.   
  
With his mouth still at the girl's ear, he answered. "I'm jealous of Master Li because he  
  
has your love, and all the power that he doesn't want."  
  
The girl's emerald eyes flashed and she tried to say something. "That's why . . ." She was  
  
silenced by the guy's lips on her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura stood there facing Li Jet. "So like the series of dreams I gave you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura flashed her angry emerald eyes at him.  
  
"I gave you those dreams, to confuse you, scare you. And to push you closer to Syaoran."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura stood there confused. For some reason, she had the urge to hug him.  
  
"Why would you want me closer to Syaoran?"  
  
Jet smiled slightly. "I'm fighting you and everyone else, to push you and Syaoran, and  
  
everyone closer together. And to make you like your old self, not cold or anything. Cause if you  
  
don't, you too will not stay together. "  
  
"Why do care?" Sakura said raising a brow.  
  
"Don't you get it Sakura? I'm not Syaoran's cousin. I'm his son, from the future."  
  
Sakura stepped back in shock. "You're his son?"  
  
"And yours."  
  
Sakura smiled slightly, then frowned. "Then why are you fighting us?"  
  
"Your future self, my mother, sent me. She wanted me to attack her younger self to make  
  
sure the future stays the way it is. Sakura, you have grown rather cold in the last few years. If I  
  
didn't cause a war with you all, I would never of been born. You two would of broken up, and  
  
you would of gone of with a guy with green hair. Like the dreams I gave you. They were a  
  
promotion of the future, if you still were cold to everyone."  
  
Sakura's mouth widened in shock. "I would of left Syaoran, because I was cold and  
  
distance? And I would of changed the future?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh my god!  
  
Jet, I'm so sorry" now tears started to flow down her face. "After all I did to you, will you forgive  
  
me?"  
  
Jet smiled and gave Sakura a hug. "Of course, but I should be the one asking you that."  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Thought I would forget (ooh)  
  
I remember (ohh)  
  
'Cause I remember (ohh)  
  
I remember  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open. Her gave fell on the scene in front of her, was Syaoran and Jet still going at it, and everyone else was fighting the demons. Sakura stood up, but know one noticed. She closed her eyes, and sent a brain wave to Jet, simply saying "gets Syaoran and you back." Jets eyes shot up to Sakura, and there eyes met, and they both nodded. Jet jumped back, and Syaoran followed, and continued to attack. Only the demons were in the front line now. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her power.   
  
Everyone who had powers, head flew up when the sensed her aura, steadily raising. They  
  
all stopped what the were doing and turned to look at her. Sakura stood there, with her pink aura  
  
visible. Then to everyone's surprise a Sakura card flew in front of her. Sakura opened her eyes,  
  
and summoned it with out her staff. "VOID"  
  
Black started to form, and a girl appeared. Smiling the girl sent black power balls at the  
  
demons and destroyed them. The girl then turned back into a card. Sakura grabbed the card and  
  
smiled. Everyone's eyes grew wide, when Jet teleported in front of Sakura. Syaoran was about to yell and attack Jet, but stopped when he seen Sakura's actions. Sakura who was still smiling, pulled Jet into a hug. She whispered gently, "Thank-you so much Jet."  
  
"Thank-you for securing my future." And he pulled from the hug. "I going to explain  
  
everything the everyone alright?"  
  
Sakura nodded, and he turned to face everyone. He received surprised glances, and a death glare from Syaoran. " Uh, yeah." He stated, sweat dropping. He then flicked his hands and everyone blinked, and watched the conversation the Jet and Sakura just had. In a moment,  
  
everyone stared up at Jet with surprise written all over there faces, he smiled and again turned to Sakura. "Remember Sakura, don't be cold and distant alright?"  
  
  
  
Thought I would forget (ooh)  
  
I remember (ohh)  
  
'Cause I remember (ohh)  
  
I remember  
  
Sakura smiled up at him, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Jet smiled, pulled away, gave Sakura a quick wink, and teleported away.  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura, and they both looked into each others eyes. Smiling Sakura  
  
jumped into Syaoran's arms, and gave him a great big hug.  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
~*~*~ Five Months Later.~*~*~  
  
Sakura sat at a desk smiling at a song she had just finished writing. After Jet left, Sakura had indeed kept her promise to her future son. She no longer was cold and distant, and was now the Happy-go-Lucky girl she was a few years ago. But there was one difference. She wasn't just Syaoran's girlfriend anymore. Syaoran had proposed to Sakura just a week ago and Sakura excepted. Their wedding date was in three months, and Sakura was excited. Who wouldn't be?  
  
Her life had changed since that day, just five month ago. Sakura has decided to become a writer, and she already had a top ten book, but that was nothing compared to song she just wrote. She knew this song would be great. Smiling she added the dedication, and got up to go meet Syaoran for their date.   
  
[Fighter]   
  
  
  
Dedicated to Li Jet  
  
After all you put me through  
  
You'd think I'd despise you  
  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
  
'Cause you made me that much stronger  
  
Well I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
Called your bluff, time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know, just how capable  
  
I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Ooh, yeah, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I'd realize your game  
  
I heard, you're going round  
  
Playing, the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
'Cause you're wanting to haunt me  
  
But that won't work anymore  
  
No more, uh uh, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how, to be this way now  
  
And never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I though I knew  
  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
  
Could only see the good in you  
  
Pretended not to see the truth  
  
You tried to hide your lies  
  
Disguise yourself  
  
Through living in denial  
  
But in the end you'll see  
  
You, won't, stop, me  
  
I am a fighter and I  
  
(I'm a fighter)  
  
I ain't gon' stop  
  
(I ain't gon' stop)  
  
There is no turning back  
  
I've had enough, yeah...  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
(Oh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Thought I would forget (thought I)  
  
I remember (ohh)  
  
'Cause I remember (ohh)  
  
I remember  
  
Thought I would forget (ooh)  
  
I remember (ohh)  
  
'Cause I remember (ohh)  
  
I remember  
  
Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
'Thank you Jet, for making me a fighter. And I'll keep my promise.'  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I'm Done!!!!  
  
Yeah!!!!!!  
  
Please R+R and Flames are Welcome  
  
Sweet-strawberry692003 


	6. The Ending, and The Begining

Fighter  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Sakura Potato, who gave me an idea for this chapter.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
A boy of sixteen stood on the edge of a cliff watching the ocean's waves ram against the rocks. Wind gently ruffled through his chocolate brown hair, messing it up even more. Not that he minded he had natural messy hair that he inherited from his father.  
  
"Penny for you thoughts?"  
  
Surprised, the boy turned toward the voice. His eyes fell upon some thirty-four-year-old women, whom looked like she was still in her mid twenties. She had honey brown hair with emerald colored eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, and he gave a slight smile back. "Nothing mom, just thinking."  
  
"Jet you were more then just thinking. I was standing here for more then ten minutes." Sakura stated softly. She walked toward him, and looked into his emerald eyes. "You're waiting for her, aren't you?" She whispered softly.  
  
Taken aback, Jet took a minute to answer. Sighing, he knew she knew. "Nah, her mother and her had some things to do today."  
  
Sakura smiled and took his hand. "Well son, why don't you and your father have a match? He would like that, and maybe you can beat him." She winked at him, and started walking back toward the house.  
  
Jet smirked and followed silently.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A girl with long black hair that went to about mid back and blue eyes stood in front of a mirror as her mother finished buttoning up her blue prom dress. "Oh you look so beautiful, Tenshi!" Her mother stated proudly, she also had long black hair.  
  
"Thank-you mother, and thanks for making this gorgeous prom dress!" Tenshi smiled at the woman of thirty-four, even though she didn't look it.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her daughter, "So, who's going to be taking you to the prom?" She watched as her daughter flushed a couple of shades of red. "Hohohoho" she laughed silently. "So, who is it?"  
  
Still blushing like mad, Tenshi whispered something.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"  
  
"Li Jet" She stated a little more loudly.  
  
"OH KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo yelled out. Her best friend's son and her daughter!  
  
"MOM!" Tenshi yelled sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh, sorry. But it's so KAWAII!!!! If you get married, Sakura and I would be related!! Oh I got to go call her!!!!" Tomoyo ran out of the room, with a scared Tenshi watching her go.  
  
"Ah, mom. . . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Doing a back flip, Syaoran landed and was gasping for breath. He looked up at his son, who was in the same state he was in. Smirking he called out his sword and charged.  
  
Jet blinked, and also summoned his sword. He quickly defended himself from his fathers attack, and launched his own attack. Syaoran easily defended, and jumped back. Still smirking he jumped back even farther, and called, "Lightning!"  
  
Jet groaned and looked up. He jumped to the left, right, forward, back, left, forward, and jumped back with a back flip and grinned up at his thirty-four year old father. Syaoran jaw dropped, and his eyes grew wide. That was the first time he had been able to defend himself from every lightning attack. Jet de-transformed his sword, took a step back, and clasped his hands together behind his back. An eerie red light started to form in his palms, and his aura flash from silver, to green, to black, to pink, and back to black.  
  
Sakura, who was standing on the balcony, watched in disbelief. This was just like a battle she had sixteen years ago. Her eleven year old daughter, who was standing beside her, looked up at her. "What's wrong mommy?" She had Syaoran's amber eyes, and Sakura's hair.  
  
Sakura looked down at her daughter, Mei Ren, and shook her head. "Nothing sweetie, Nothing."  
  
Back down on the arena floor Jet was ready to launch his attack. He launched his arms toward his father, and the flaming ball blasted from his hands. The blast sent Jet skidding backwards a couple a feet.  
  
"Holy cow!" Sakura turned to look at the voice. Tenshi walked forward and stepped up beside Sakura. "He sure can fight."  
  
Sakura smiled at the girl. Her aura was shining a beautiful baby blue. "You two should have a match." Tenshi blushed, and Sakura's smile widened. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"You mean us?" Sakura turned to face Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Smiling Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and started filming. "How long have they been going at it?" She asked, watching as Syaoran sliced right through Jet's attack.  
  
Sakura turned to face the match, "About a half hour. It shouldn't last much longer."  
  
Jet glared at his father, gasping for breath. How could his father easily cut through that as though it was a piece of meat? That attack took so much out of him. Jet fell to his knees, it felt like he couldn't breathe, "I give up," he mumbled miserably.  
  
Syaoran smirked. He walked over to his eldest son, and stuck out his hand. Jet glanced at the hand and took it. Syaoran pulled him up, and smiled at his son. "You almost had me there. One more attack like that, and I would have been finished."  
  
Jet laughed and gave a silly grin. "If I sent another attack like that, I would have passed out."  
  
Syaoran just laughed.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs quietly. She was follow closely by, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Tenshi. Mei Ren had run off somewhere. Sakura knew it was almost time to talk to Jet about the past. If time was to continue as usual, she had to send him to the past.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"You called mother?" Jet walked into the study where Sakura was looking over an old piece of paper, an envelope, and a very old, dating back to about 700 BC, book.  
  
"Yes Jet." Jet walked over and sat down on a couch facing his mother. "I want you to read this."  
  
Jet took the piece of paper, and his eyes grew wide. He looked back up with a confused look on his face. "What . . . ."  
  
"Jet I wrote that sixteen years ago." Sakura looked straight into his eyes. "Three months after you left."  
  
Jet gave her a strange look. "I left?" his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Jet, I'm supposed to send you back to the past. About sixteen years."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"So you would be born. When I was eighteen, I met you. You saved Syaoran's and my relationship. If I never met you, you would not have been born."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura got up and walked over to him. She bent down, and looked into his eyes. "Jet will you go back? And make sure you are born?"  
  
"I will, but how, and," Jet still had the confused look. "Ugh, I'm so confused."  
  
Sakura smiled and put an envelope in his hand, and pulled him into a hug. "This will explain everything. But we have to do this now, or it will be too late."  
  
Jet nodded, and stood where she told him too. Sakura opened the book, and spoke a few words in a different language.  
  
"Ismthak Lignishnr kjfijds seantsd Chrsitnlsdla!"  
  
A icy blue, red, and green light started to flash around him. And in two seconds, he was gone. Sakura smiled sadly as Syaoran rushed in. "Wha. . ."  
  
Sakura smiled at him and only said, "He's gone back."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Jet appeared on top of a school, in the middle of the night. He pulled out the envelope and opened it. There was a letter explaining what to do, and a song. He took it out and read it. His face split into a grin, and teleported to a near by park.  
  
[Fighter]  
  
After all you put me through You'd think I'd despise you But in the end, I wanna thank you 'Cause you made me that much stronger  
  
Well I, thought I knew you Thinking, that you were true I guess I, I couldn't trust Called your bluff, time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were, there by my side Always, down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know, just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it  
  
Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Ooh, yeah, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming All of, your backstabbing Just so, you could cash in On a good thing before I'd realize your game I heard, you're going round Playing, the victim now But don't, even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave  
  
After all of the fights and the lies 'Cause you're wanting to haunt me But that won't work anymore No more, uh uh, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how, to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it  
  
Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I though I knew Turn out to be unjust, so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies Disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see You, won't, stop, me  
  
I am a fighter and I (I'm a fighter) I ain't gon' stop (I ain't gon' stop) There is no turning back I've had enough, yeah...  
  
Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder (Oh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah) It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Thought I would forget (thought I) I remember (ohh) 'Cause I remember (ohh) I remember  
  
Thought I would forget (ooh) I remember (ohh) 'Cause I remember (ohh) I remember  
  
Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Thanks for the idea Sakura Potato!  
  
Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
aalewis Lugia-mew helen Mystic_Moon_Empress ERI21 Silver Kitsune Light luna-*star2 Akennea Black Star Devil Sakura Potato Kelly Ria moezy-chan Sakura-jr17 Sugar & Spice Black Star Devil EmeraldBlossom Hey, it's none of your buisness on what my name is Pinku_Wakusei Chayter Yue's Lady Miyuuri Carmela-chan Momiji-chan Wa Baka  
  
Thanks for everyone ^_^  
  
Sweet_strawberry692003 


End file.
